The Extra Mile
by absolkagome
Summary: Yasuki never cared much for Pokemon. Absol never interacted much with humans. It might be destiny that brought these two together, but they'll have to learn for themselves what true friendship really is.
1. The thief and the Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. The Pokemon own me.  
  
Yasuki Toumoura smiled to herself as she counted the wad of cash she had just received. "Heh heh- this little business sure pays off!" Yasuki was a 14 year-old girl, with shoulder length dark brown hair with a white streak at the front. She was wearing her usual outfit: a black t-shirt, denim shorts, and a thin silver vest. She didn't seem like a "nice" person to start out with, but there was another catch: Yasuki was a thief, and she had the world of Pokemon to thank. Yasuki had never quite cared for the Pokemon themselves, but their capture devices were different. Poke balls were always in high demand, but no one wants the ones that have cracked cases or have some missing. These defect cartons are placed in discount bins. Yasuki had turned this into a profitable organization. She would slip into the stores and steal the defects, and take them home. Yasuki would fix the damaged cartons and fill the ones that had balls missing. Then, she would take them back to the store and sell then at triple, or even quadruple the original price. She had stolen other things before, but this had made the best profits yet! Yasuki pocketed the money as she walked home, humming to herself. "Home" for Yasuki was a rocky hollow with a thick cover of bushes. She had found it not too long ago, and had made it her place. It was a nice, protected cave- like place, comfortable to live in. And, there was a nice grassy clearing near it, surrounded by a thin patch of forest. It was what Yasuki considered close to perfect, since they wouldn't let minors rent apartments. She had dropped out of school a while ago, she considered it useless and a waste of time and money. She had run away from her parents when she was 10, because of her independent nature she had wanted a life of her own. Also, her parents had never appreciated her much anyway. Yasuki was happy where she was. She didn't need friends or family, people had always bothered her anyway. But her companionless life was about to change....  
  
As Yasuki walked past an alley on the way home, she heard some strange noise. She backed up, thinking it was a gang of wild Pikachu. She liked to watch then fight among themselves every once in a while, the electrical battles were always exciting. But as Yasuki stared into the darkness she didn't see the Pikachu gang, but there were two dark shapes in the alley. Something started to growl. Yasuki began to wonder what was going on, when there was a loud crack and something flew towards her. She leaped up and caught the... broken Poke ball? It had been growing darker, and a streetlight flipped on, illuminating the alley. The two dark shapes were, a young black- and white Pokemon and a weird guy wearing a red and black sweater. He was backing the poor Pokemon into a corner. Yasuki watched as he slapped the Pokemon, which cringed in the corner, pulling back from its attacker. The man threw another poke ball, which the Pokemon bravely swatted back at him. The man then tried to grab the Pokemon by its neck. He pulled out another poke ball as the Pokemon struggled to get free.  
  
Suddenly, out of the blue Yasuki yelled, "Stop it! Let that Pokemon GO!!!"  
  
Yasuki herself didn't even realize she said it at first.  
  
The man turned around and said, "Why should I listen to some kid? Who are you, anyway?" which gave the Pokemon just enough time to chomp down on the man's hand.  
  
"YEEEEOOWWWWW!!!!!" The man recoiled, screeching in pain as the Pokemon scampered down the alleyway. Yasuki ran in to restrain the man, who had somewhat recovered from the bite and looked ready to give chase. The small Pokemon stopped at the end of the alley to look back at Yasuki. She turned to yell at it.  
  
"Run! Run now, while you still can!!"  
  
With one last look back, the Pokemon scampered away. Yasuki stared at the man.  
  
"Now," she began, pulling her fist back, "maybe this will teach you not to pick on helpless Pokemon!!"  
  
She punched him until his face was bruised and bloody. She left him on the ground in the alley as she continued on home. Stepping out of the alleyway, she looked around. The little Pokemon seemed to have escaped safely. Yasuki picked up some burgers before finally arriving home. She climbed through the underbrush and slid down the short tunnel, then proceeding to heat up two of the lanterns she had in her house. Suddenly she heard a noise. She climbed up the tunnel into the clearing, looking around but seeing nothing. She figured it was just the wind, so she slid back down the tunnel, blocking the entrance with a rock. A pair of watchful eyes lingered in the shadows.... but after a moment they disappeared.  
  
Almost a week later, Yasuki had nearly forgotten about the whole incident, but she had been curious at first. She later found out the Pokemon she had met was an Absol. But Yasuki went back to business as usual, forgetting all about the Pokemon. Until that night... Yasuki was a bit late walking home, because the police Growlithe had barked at her, causing Officer Jenny to give chase. Not that this was Yasuki's first brush with the law, of course... She entered the forest, only to hear a loud explosion, followed by high- pitched howls of despair. Yasuki ran in the direction of the noise, which sounded oddly familiar... She burst into a clearing, only to find the man from the alleyway with a few others. They, too, had costumes similar to his. They stood on top of a machine, and also in the clearing was a net- filled with about 20 absol!  
  
"Hahahahaha!!" one of the people cackled. "Now Team Magma has a whole bunch of rare absol on our side!"  
  
Team Magma. So that was their name... Yasuki knew she had to do something. Using her thievery skills, Yasuki slipped into the clearing, sticking to the shadows. She slipped behind the net of howling absol, took out her pocketknife and began to free them. After most of the absol were out, a Magma member turned around.  
  
"Hey!! Some kid let all the absol out!"  
  
The other Magmas turned around.  
  
"That's the kid from before!!" one of them yelled. "Don't worry," he continued. "I'll take care of her!!"  
  
He leaped towards Yasuki, grabbing the knife and turning it back towards her throat.  
  
"You shouldn't have come here, kid," he said, about to deliver the final blow.  
  
Suddenly, an Absol leaped through the air, knocking the Magma on the ground. Yasuki didn't hesitate to get up, but as she stood she realized that the absol that had saved her was the one that she had met earlier. The other absol had backed the rest of the Magmas up to their machine. The Magma that had attacked Yasuki ran to help. He and his teammates got in their net machine and started to drive away. All the absol looked at Yasuki. She thought back to the website where she had learned about the absol.  
  
"Uh.... Use... Razor Wind! Now!"  
  
The absol colony whipped up a giant whirlwind , blowing the Magmas miles away. As they were blown away, Yasuki could hear them scream,  
  
"You won't get away with this, kid!"  
  
"Yeah! We'll get you, and your little Absol too!!"  
  
Their screams faded as they moved farther away. Yasuki looked back at the absol colony and smiled. They nodded to each other and began a synonymous howl. But this cry was not of pain, it was saluting Yasuki's efforts to save their clan. The leader of the clan moved forward, nodding at Yasuki. It then turned to the clan and yowled a signal for them to leave for their own territory, way up in the mountains. They began to move. Yasuki searched the crowd for her friend, but could not find the absol that saved her life. She thought to herself,  
  
"That's too bad. I wanted to thank that absol...."  
  
She watched the absol leave and retreated to her home. She got a few steps down the path when something brushed against her leg. She leaped back and stared for a second before realizing that it was the young absol!  
  
"H- hey there. Uh, thanks... y'know, for helping me back there. Guess we're even now, huh?"  
  
She smiled as the absol replied, "Ab. Ab ab ab soool. Sol ab sol."  
  
"I don't really know what that means, but I guess I'll understand it eventually. You're not going back to your clan, are you?"  
  
"Ab. Ab sool." said the absol.  
  
"Well, then...I suppose... you can stay with me for awhile. I don't know a lot about Pokemon but I'm willing to learn for you."  
  
Absol let out a happy cry of "Soooool!" as she leapt into the air. Absol then knocked a Great Ball off Yasuki's belt (Yasuki had managed to swipe a few undamaged balls to fill up some half- empty cartons) and poked the capture beam release button to draw herself into the Great ball. Yasuki stared at it for a minute. Had this really been the Pokemon that had felt so strongly about the Magma capturing her? Yasuki then released the absol.  
  
"Well, I guess this officially makes you my Pokemon now. I know you don't like poke balls, so you don't have to stay in one. Besides, I'd like it better if you were out here, by my side."  
  
Absol seemed to smile. Yasuki and Absol walked toward home, and with a bright future ahead, they had no idea of the surprise and adventure that awaits them.  
  
--See, I am capable of writing a happy story! So... there! R&R, you know the rest.-- --absolkagome-- 


	2. Licence? What license?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. The Pokemon own me.

Yasuki yawned as she and Absol walked through the city.  
  
"Slow day, ne Absol?"  
  
Yasuki and Absol had been together for over a week now, and Absol had quickly (and quite literally) become Yasuki's partner in crime.  
  
"So... you wanna get something to eat?"  
  
"Sol! Ab absol!" translation: Yeah! I'm starving!  
  
They found a fast food place and went in. As they got in line, Absol brushed against a trainer's Raticate.  
  
"Caate! Ratta cate!!" the Raticate shrieked at its trainer.  
  
"Hey!" said the trainer, poking Yasuki's back. "Your Absol just rubbed my Raticate the wrong way!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Yasuki snapped back. "Well, your Raticate should learn to move out of other Pokemon's paths!"  
  
"Are you challenging me?"  
  
"Oh, so now we're looking for a fight! Absol, use your slash attack and show this Raticate that it messed with the wrong team!" Absol slashed across the Raticate's face.  
  
"Caaate!!" shrieked the Raticate. A thin line of blood trickled down its face.  
  
"You... Raticate, use your... huh?" the trainer stopped mid- sentence as something touched his shoulder.  
  
"You're under arrest for illegal Pokemon battling!"  
  
It was Jenny, head of the local police force.  
  
"Oh, whadda you want?" growled Yasuki.  
  
This was not her first encounter with the law, and it was far from the last. Officer Jenny began listing their violations.  
  
"Let's see... you were battling in a public restaurant, around lots of people that could have been hurt if one of your attacks misfired. Also, you could have destroyed public property. Let's see your licenses!"  
  
The Raticate's trainer pulled out a small card for Jenny to inspect.  
  
"This is your first violation. I'll let you off with a warning, but don't let this happen again!" she turned to Yasuki as the other trainer left. "And yours..."  
  
"License, what license..." Yasuki seemed confused.  
  
"Pokemon trainer's license... you do have one?"  
  
"Uh, no..."  
  
Officer jenny looked up and suddenly recognized the trainer. "Yasuki! Why are you even..." she looked down at Absol.  
  
"Sol!" Absol howled.  
  
"So we moved up from capture devices, now we're stealing Pokemon!?"  
  
"You idiot! I did not steal Absol!" Yasuki was quick to defend her Pokemon.  
  
"Then how did you get this one? I happen to know this breed is quite rare, especially around these parts." "Well, I... you tell her, Absol."  
  
"Sol. Sol ab sol sol sol sol ab sol. Ab ab sol ab sol sol ab sool."  
  
"Uh, yeah. Anyway, everyone knows you need a license to handle Pokemon. I think you might be a good trainer if you try. Come by my office and I'll give you the test. Think you'll be ready by tomorrow?"  
  
"You bet! I'm gonna show you and everybody else what a good trainer I can be! Come on Absol, let's get home and study so I can pass that test!!"  
  
Yasuki and Absol began to walk away.  
  
"Hey, where do you think you're taking that Pokemon?" yelled Officer Jenny.  
  
Yasuki turned around. "What?"  
  
"You don't have a license! You can't have any Pokemon!"  
  
"Uh oh, better make a run for it Absol!" Yasuki smiled defiantly. "See ya tomorrow, sucker! I'm gonna ace that test!"  
  
Yasuki ran off, but Officer Jenny knew better than to try to stop her.

"That kid is a born troublemaker... well, I better get back too."

  
--Chappy 2, how is it? R&R, or I'll sic my evil cat on you!--

--absolkagome--


	3. Pokemon for Dummies

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. The Pokemon own me.  
  
"Hunnh... what?" Yasuki felt something gently nudging her. "Nya... what.. Absol?"  
  
"Soool..."  
  
"Oh yeah! The test! How could I forget?"  
  
Yasuki quickly got ready and grabbed her "Pokemon for Dummies" book for a short review on the way over. As she made her way to the police station, Officer Jenny was outside to greet them.  
  
"Well well. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."  
  
"Well, I would still be sleeping if it wasn't for my faithful alarm clock here!"  
  
Yasuki patted Absol's head. "Now, let's get down to business!"  
  
Yasuki and Absol followed Officer Jenny into the station. They sat down in a small office in the back of the station.  
  
Officer Jenny said, "I'll have to take your reference materials now. No cheating!"  
  
Yasuki reluctantly handed her the book.  
  
"Nice choice of reading..."  
  
"Oh just gimme the test already."  
  
Officer Jenny handed her the test. "Okay. You may begin."  
  
Yasuki picked up her pen and looked at the packet in front of her.  
  
**Official Pokemon Trainer's License Test  
**  
Question 1: What are the different types of Pokemon.  
  
"That's easy," thought Yasuki. "There's Dark, psychic, water, fire, grass, bug, poison, ice, electric, normal, dragon, fighting, rock, flying, ghost, and steel."  
  
Question 2: What are the six basic ailments that can affect your Pokemon's battling condition.  
  
"Hmmm... that's poison, paralysis, burn, confusion, sleep, and freeze."  
  
Question 3: How do trainers earn the right to compete in the League Tournaments, and what is their proof?  
  
"They compete in Official licensed Pokemon gyms, and get badges as proof of their victory."  
  
Question 4: Where is the location of the Hoenn Official Pokemon League Tournaments?  
  
"...uhh... Ever Grande City!"  
  
Multiple choice  
  
If your Pokemon is poisoned in battle, what should you do? A: Ignore it. B: Give it a Potion C: Give it an antidote. D: Take it to a Pokemon center.  
  
Yasuki was thinking about the answer when a loud, piercing alarm rang through the building. She dropped her pen and Absol leaped up from the place where she had been laying on the floor.  
  
Officer Jenny yelled, "Red alert! There's a fire in the warehouse downtown! Bring out the Psy Squad!"  
  
"Psy squad? Absol, let's go check it out!" Yasuki and Absol jumped in the back of a police car as it was pulling away. When they arrived at the fire, they ran up to Officer Jenny.  
  
"What are those?" Yasuki pointed at a group of ducklike yellow Pokemon.  
  
"Those are Psyduck! They're really useful for firefighting because they can use water and psychic attacks!"  
  
"Oh, I see. The water attacks douse fires, and psychic attacks can move fallen beams and help trapped people!"  
  
Jenny replied, "That's absolutely correct!"  
  
"Wow! I totally want one of those! Just think how it would do in shoplift... uh, battling."  
  
Officer Jenny gave Yasuki a wary look.  
  
"Sol! Ab Absol!"  
  
Their attention was drawn to whatever Absol was pointing out. A large beam had fallen that the Psyduck couldn't move. One side trapped some people, and the rest blocked off the path to the blaze. The Psyducks strained their powers but still nothing happened. Suddenly another Pokemon came over.  
  
"Hey... that's a Feraligatr, right?" Yasuki asked.  
  
"It sure is... but it isn't helping much..."  
  
The Feraligatr aimed a full- blast Hydro Pump at the beam, but it only scooted about a half inch.  
  
"Oh no!" yelled Officer Jenny. "The fire is spreading! And people are trapped behind that beam!"  
  
Yasuki seemed to be thinking about something.  
  
"Hey! Psyduck!"  
  
"Huh?" wondered Officer Jenny.  
  
Yasuki began to shout orders. "Use your attacks together to lift Feraligatr over the beam! It can start putting out the fire while we work on the beam!"  
  
The Psyducks readily obeyed orders. After Feraligatr had begun its task, the Psyduck concentrated on the area that blocked the people.  
  
"Absol! You help too! Use your Slash attack!"  
  
Absol didn't have to be asked twice. Soon it was worn down enough so that with one final tackle from Absol, the beam was broken. The people climbed out. None seemed to be seriously injured, but they were taken to the hospital where they would be taken care of. The fire was soon put out, and with everybody safe they got ready to head home.  
  
"That was a great job, Yasuki! See, you can do good things when you try! Congratulations!"  
  
"Eh, it was nothin'. Besides, shouldn't we get back to the station? I've got a test to finish..."  
  
"No, I meant congratulations on becoming an official trainer! That was an amazing display of courage, and your Absol obeyed your every word! Even the Squad Pokemon obeyed, and they don't even know you! You have what it takes to be a trainer, and that's why I'm issuing your license."  
  
"Awesome! Now I don't have to finish the test! But all that studying was for nothing..." Yasuki seemed somewhat disappointed.  
  
"It wasn't for nothing! I can see a definite bond starting between you and your Absol, and I was wondering if you would consider going on the road."  
  
"The road?"  
  
"Yes. Competing in tournaments, catching new Pokemon... you would be a great trainer if you'd give it a chance!"  
  
Yasuki looked at her Pokemon. "Well, whaddaya say, Absol? Do you want to?"  
  
"Soooool!" Absol leaped up.  
  
Officer Jenny laughed. "I guess that's a yes!"  
  
"Well then," said Yasuki, "Lets go kick some Poke-ass! We'll show everyone that we're the best team this side of Ever Grande!"  
  
"Sol ab absooool..." Translation: we might need a team first... Yasuki laughed.  
  
"Don't worry Absol. We'll have more friends before long! Starting tomorrow- our journey will begin!  
  
--Read, review, you know the rest.--

--absolkagome--


	4. Winds of a New Beginning wait, wasn't th...

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. The Pokemon own me.  
  
The morning sun rose brightly over the small town in Hoenn. Today was the day Yasuki and Absol were set to begin their Pokemon journey. Absol had been awake for a few hours now, making sure everything was ready. However, her trainer was still busy sleeping.  
  
"Soool.... SOOOllll..." Absol was beginning to get impatient.  
  
"Ab! Ab sol sol SOL!!"  
  
"Gwaahhh!! Wha-what happened!?"  
  
Yasuki suddenly woke up.  
  
"sol ab abb sollll...." muttered Absol. about time you woke up...  
  
"hunnwah... Absy... it's early..."  
  
"Sol? Absol ab sol." Absol looked frustrated, and a little disappointed.  
  
"What's wrong? You want breakfast? Why you such an earlybird anyways?"  
  
"Sol." Absol sighed and laid down.  
  
Yasuki slowly began to realize what Absol wanted, as she awakened from being half-asleep.  
  
"oh... oh, that's right! Today is the day we start our journey, isn't it Absol?"  
  
Absol lifted her head. "Sol?"  
  
"Absy! I'm so sorry!! How could I forget something so important?"  
  
Yasuki knelt to hug Absol.  
  
"Sol... ab ab sol." Well... it's all right.  
  
"Hey, we've got just about everything packed..."  
  
Yasuki looked near the entrance, where her pack was waiting. It was a small black-and-tan backpack that contained food, money, a sleeping bag, and of course the "Pokemon for Dummies" book. (Yasuki had learned early on that it's best to travel light.) Extra poke balls were clipped onto her belt.  
  
"Guess we won't be seeing this old place for awhile..."  
  
Absol and Yasuki looked at their home.  
  
"Well, we gotta start somewhere. So let's head up, and move out!"  
  
"Sol!"  
  
Yasuki and Absol climbed up, sealed off the entrance with some large, heavy rocks, and concealed the rocks with some thick branches.  
  
"Doesn't look like anyone'll be bothering this shelter anytime soon!!" Yasuki grinned at Absol.  
  
On their way out of town, they walked past the police office to bid farewell to Officer Jenny.  
  
"Good luck! You better not disappoint me!" she yelled after them.  
  
Yasuki turned around and smiled. "You just watch, copper! We'll bring home the League trophy before you know it!"  
  
As they walked down the road out of town with the morning sun rising behind them, they were set to begin their long journey to become champions. However, they were only about a half mile out of town when they sat down for their first break.  
  
"Whew." Yasuki sighed as she sat down on a rock. "Feels like we've been walking all morning!"  
  
"Sol..." Absol rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey, I was up early! I have every right to be exhausted!"  
  
Early? 10:00 is not early! And we've barely been walking 10 minutes!  
  
"10 minutes is a long—OH MY GOD DID YOU JUST TALK TO ME!?!!?"  
  
Yasuki fell off the rock as she turned to stare at Absol.  
  
Jeez, you understood that?  
  
"I... um, that is..."  
  
The book! Get the book.  
  
Yasuki pulled "Pokemon for Dummies" out of her backpack and began flipping through it. Absol peered over her shoulder.  
  
"Where...? Where is it?"  
  
Communication! Look at chapter six!  
  
Yasuki settled down a little as she read over the chapter.  
  
I think you might have passed it up already... mentioned Absol, staring at the book.  
  
"Well, how do you expect anyone to be able to pay attention with you reading over their shoulder? Hey, when did you learn to read anyway?"  
  
Oh, I don't know... maybe all those mornings you slept in so late and I didn't have anything else to do!  
  
"Whatever. Not listening. Hey, it says here... 'If a trainer develops a strong bond with their Pokemon, they may eventually learn to understand the Pokemon's language. However, this takes many years of training and bonding with the Pokemon ...'"  
  
Yasuki turned to look at Absol. They blinked at each other for a few minutes before turning again to flip frantically through the book. An hour or so later they still had no idea why Yasuki could understand her Pokemon's language.  
  
We... must have searched... every square inch of that book...  
  
"Stupid... piece of crap..."  
  
Yasuki slowly sat up and shoved the book back in her bag.  
  
"Guess we just gotta be different..."  
  
Ain't no one else like us...  
  
Yasuki and Absol both sweatdropped. They both started laughing.  
  
"Well, we're just special then!" Yasuki and Absol smiled at each other.  
  
They got up and continued walking. The path led them near a small suburb of the city, and they were walking down a narrow street when they spotted a small Chinese resturant.  
  
"Hey, Absy! Want some food?"  
  
I'm starving! Absol replied.  
  
They ran to the resturant and burst inside to be greeted by great smells coming from a huge buffet.  
  
"Two for the buffet!" Yasuki yelled to the waitress as they ran to the dining room.  
  
Yasuki dropped her bag at an unoccupied table and raced Absol to the buffet. They grabbed their plates and filled them with all kinds of food. The two raced back and forth from the table to the buffet, devouring everything they could fit in their mouths.  
  
"Try the sweet-and-sour chicken!"  
  
The wonton soup is good!  
  
"These bacon-wrapped hot dogs are delicious!"  
  
Did you try the egg rolls?  
  
The waitresses looked on in disbelief at how much these two could eat. Eventually they began to slow up.  
  
"Hey, Absol..." Yasuki mentioned casually.  
  
Hm? Absol looked up.  
  
"Ready for dessert?"  
  
--So, now Yasuki and Absol can, in a way, talk... R&R, tell me how you like it.--

--absolkagome--


	5. A New Accomplice and the Rising Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. The Pokemon own me.

Absol talking (Yasuki can understand this)

other pokemon talking (Absol can understand this but Yasuki can't)

And now for the story!

Absol and Yasuki grinned at each other and dashed to the pastry cart. As they were stuffing themselves with sweets, the lights began to flicker. Neither of them took much notice until they were totally off.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
Hey! Who cut the power?  
  
They got up and went to the door to see what was going on. Yasuki turned around and went back in to hand the waitress some money.  
  
"My compliments to the chef!" She winked at the waitress and followed Absol outside.  
  
They saw a man walking down the street. He seemed to be in a hurry, but they stopped him to ask what was going on.  
  
"The power's out all over town. I was going to check the main electrical boxes... "  
  
He hurried off. Suddenly a crash sounded somewhere close.  
  
"Whoa! Where did that come from?"  
  
Absol turned her head to sniff the air.  
  
That way! We should hurry, I can smell blood.  
  
They ran towards the south side of town. Storm clouds brewed in the sky, and a flicker of lightning flashed over the buildings.  
  
Here! It's this way!  
  
Absol dived down an alley, closely followed by Yasuki.  
  
"I'm followin' your nose, Absy."  
  
Absol skidded to a stop, and Yasuki nearly tripped over her.  
  
"YA! Absy! What are you..."  
  
Yasuki stopped mid-sentence and stared at the scene ahead. There was a pack of Pikachu standing there, and Yasuki quickly recognized them as the gang of wild Pokemon she used to watch in the city. But the battles she had seen had only been playful skirmishes and tests of strength. This was different, Yasuki could tell just by the tension in the air. What was the pack doing out here in the suburbs anyway? A deep growl brought Yasuki out of her thoughts.  
  
You... traitor...  
  
The larger, burly-looking Pikachu Yasuki recognized as the leader, stood with two of its loyal warriors close behind. They were facing another Pikachu, this one was considerably smaller compared to the leader, but appeared strong despite the fact that it was bruised and bleeding. Yasuki noticed a small scar over its cheek, and remembered that this Pokemon had been the mischevious one in the pack. It had always been quick to challenge, but what could it have done to piss off the leader this bad?  
  
The leader growled, and the warrior on his left spoke up.  
  
You have some nerve, challenging our leader like that!  
  
What made you think you could take charge of the pack?  
  
The Pikachu to the left of the leader lashed out, bruising the other Pikachu above its eye. The Pokemon stood its ground, though. Thunder crashed in as black clouds rolled across the sky. The leader stepped forward and stared as sparks flickered from its cheeks.  
  
Traitor. Your punishment is permanent exile from the pack. Resistance will be under penalty of death.  
  
The large Pikachu stepped forward again and tensed its muscles. The exiled Pikachu just stood there. The leader glanced back at its two accomplices. The two stepped forward as well. The warrior's cheeks sparked and grew into a menacing blast of electricity. The charge rocketed toward the other Pikachu. It shut its eyes, bracing itself for the impact when suddenly... it felt an abrupt change of position, and the impact of hitting the ground. It opened its eyes to see the young human girl who had knocked it out of harm's way. The Pikachu swiveled its head back towards the leader to see the warriors on the ground, and the leader giving a menacing look to a large black-and-white Pokemon that stood over them, growling.  
  
Leave the Pokemon alone. I don't know what it did, and I don't know the rules of your pack, but either way you shouldn't try to kill one of your own.  
  
The large Pikachu stood up and growled, preparing another electric attack. Absol glared at it and swatted it aside with her paw.  
  
"Kachaa!" the Pokemon yelped in surprise,  
  
I suggest you make yourselves scarce. Unless you want me to beat all you little weaklings, because even if you attack and escape, I will hunt you down. I can smell you. I will always find you. I can taste the fear in your hearts...  
  
Absol grinned evilly and seemed to tower above the Pikachu as lightning flashed in the background. The Pikachu's eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Ka... kcheaaaaaa!!!" the leader turned and scampered away, closely followed by its friends. Other members of the pack that had been hiding nearby were also fleeing.  
  
Hahahahaha!! Absol cackled. So quick to run, though you can never hide!! That's right, I am coming... for YOU!!" She turned to Yasuki and smiled. Hehe. That was a good one, they really believe I'm coming for them.  
  
Yasuki smiled back. "Never mess with Absy, the master of terror..."  
  
So, how's the little chu doin'? Absy asked.  
  
"Little chu... oh, him!"  
  
Yasuki looked down at the Pokemon sitting in her arms. He was bruised all over, and bleeding from behind his ear. The small Pikachu stared up at her and made a feeble struggle. She loosened her grip and he leapt onto the ground, swiveling to face them.  
  
I... don't need your help...  
  
The Pokemon struggled to stay standing.  
  
Oh, please. Look at yourself, you're about to collapse! If that blast had hit you, you'dve been a goner for sure.  
  
"Absy, give him some time. I used to see his pack all the time in the city. They're all really independent, and hardly ever interact with humans or other Pokemon despite living so close to them." She turned to face the wild Pikachu.  
  
"Well, looks like you're stuck with us now. Your pack will never let you back in again. And defend your honor all you want, but there's no way I'm letting you roam the streets in this condition." She pulled a Poke ball from her belt and tossed it at the Pikachu. It was captured without a struggle.  
  
"Absy, let's hit the road. We'd better find some shelter before the storm hits."  
  
Yasuki looked at the black clouds rolling in the sky. She clipped Pikachu's Poke ball onto her belt and nodded at Absol. The two set off to find a place to stay before the rain came.  
  
--Will Pikachu accept his new trainer? Will they find a place to weather out the coming storm? Find out in the next exciting chapter of The Extra Mile! R&R--

--absolkagome--


	6. The Basement Flood and the Magikarp who ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. The Pokemon own me. (I also don't own the phrase, "For your evil actions, we will make you pay!" No matter how much I try to make it mine, it belongs, in all rights, to Mew Ichigo.)  
  
A few notes:  
  
Absol Talking. Yasuki can understand this.  
  
Other Pokemon talking. Absol can understand this but Yasuki can't.  
  
{thinking}  
  
Rain pounded down on the roof of the little shop Yasuki and Absol were staying in. They stared out the window at the dark clouds. Lightning flashed in the distance, followed by a rumble of thunder.  
  
"Man, this storm's been going on for hours now..."  
  
"It's the worst one we've had in a while."  
  
Yasuki turned around, surprised to hear the shopkeeper's voice. The little old man stood behind the counter, and his wife bumbled around the small shop dusting the shelves. However, they both looked worried.  
  
"Although we're lucky to have a strong young trainer and her Pokemon here to protect us," the woman added. "These are the kind of days when... (she lowered her voice)...serial killers come out."  
  
The woman looked around furtively, and Yasuki laughed nervously.  
  
This lady's a couple webs short of a Spinarak...  
  
Yasuki snickered at Absol's comment.  
  
"Ah, so nice to see the bond between trainer and Pokemon," the lady smiled. "I'll go dust in the back room now, Harold."  
  
The woman left and Yasuki returned to staring out the window. She looked down at the Poke ball in her hand.  
  
{Pikachu... I wonder what happened. It must have been something really bad, the way the others were beating up on him... I wonder if he'll ever adjust to traveling with us. Although it seems we've all done something bad. I'm a thief, Absy ran away from her clan... Pikachu'll fit right in.}  
  
Yasuki smiled at the thought. She was awakened from her daydreaming by a tap on the shoulder. It was the old man, holding out a plate of snacks.  
  
"I thought you might be getting hungry. It's been a while since you got here..."  
  
"Thanks! Come to think of it, I am pretty hungry."  
  
Yasuki took the plate and smiled at the shopkeeper. She and Absol proceeded to dig in. They had just about finished the snack when they heard a scream from the basement. They jumped up and ran towards the back room, following the shopkeeper. They went through a door and down a short flight of stairs before ending up in the basement. The old lady was standing on a small platform near the bottom of the stairs. There seemed to be more stairs leading further down, but the rest of the basement was covered in water! The old lady was standing there whimpering. The old man tried to calm her down.  
  
"Don't worry, Marie. We'll get everything cleaned up..."  
  
"H-harold... it's... there's something... down there..."  
  
Everyone turned to stare at the water. Ripples appeared on the surface, gradually at first but then boiling into bubbles. There was a huge splash as something emerged from the deep. Harold and Marie scampered further up the stairs, screaming. Yasuki and Absol held their ground and watched the creature emerge. It was large, blue, and froglike.  
  
"Ah! I saw this on the internet once! It's a... a..."  
  
Yasuki, it's a Ma...  
  
"M! Yes, it started with M..."  
  
Yasu! It's a Marsht...  
  
"M... ma... It's a... Magikarp! Yes, that's what it is!"  
  
Absol sweatdropped.  
  
No, Yasuki it's a Marshto...  
  
"You fiend, Magikarp! Where do you get off scaring old people like that?"  
  
Yasuki! It's not a...  
  
"For your evil actions, We will make you pay! Go, Absol! Slash that Magikarp to pieces!"  
  
Yasu, it's a... ah, nandeyanen.  
  
Absol gave up protesting and leaped forward, slashing the Marshtomp across it's face. The young Pokemon was weak, so it fainted after the first attack. Absol landed back on the platform. Suddenly, a small red and white orb whizzed through the air and hit the Marshtomp. A red beam of light shot out, and the Marshtomp disappeared. The Poke ball floated to the surface. The old man bent down to fish it out of the water.  
  
"I've been trying to catch this troublemaking Pokemon for some time now," said Harold. "Thank you for helping me out."  
  
"It was no problem!" said Yasuki. "Naughty little Magikarp are not an issue!"  
  
The rain had let up, so everybody got to work on cleaning up the basement. Once Marshtomp was revived, it proved to be a big help. Yasuki and Absol spent the night in the shop, and the morning was overcast but held the promise of a warm day. They said their goodbyes and thank you's, and after receiving a few free items from the grateful shopkeepers, Yasuki and Absol were on their way.  
  
"Hey, Absol..."  
  
Yeah?  
  
"That Magikarp was pretty cool, huh?"  
  
It wasn't a...  
  
"Don't think I'd want one for myself though. It was okay, y'know, but not great..."  
  
Yasuki! It was a...  
  
"Kinda weird lookin', if ya think about it."  
  
Yasu!!  
  
"Well, guess there are plenty of other water-types in the sea..."  
  
Ah, nandeyanen.  
  
-- So, I finally got everything fixed up! (hopefully). I respaced everything... It really was hard to read! Plus, ff messed up some of my other stuff too, like the spacing I did have, the little asterisk marks, and it changed my 's into <'s. Now that everything's edited right, it should be an easy read from now on! Oh, and for those of you that are wondering, "nandeyanen" is Osakan dialect for "Why". It sounds funny, doesn't it? Well, R&R, my peeps!-- --absolkagome-- 


End file.
